


Right Place, Right Time

by JohnlockedCumberperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Female Character, Dean is a Closet Geek, Demonic Possession, F/M, Geek girl, POV Female Character, POV Second Person (Brief), Pansexual Character, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedCumberperson/pseuds/JohnlockedCumberperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place somewhere in season 1, while in Florida Dean and Sam happen upon a hunter that is on the exact same case who seems somewhat familiar. Her Father is basically the John Winchester of the UK hunting scene, she's a lot more quiet and kept to herself than the kind of girl that normally gets Dean's attention, but she still does. Jamie being much more of a loner and a tomboy never really meets anyone on the road but this time her head's definitely been turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl with the Bowie T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I'm midway through Supernatural season 2 and it's been amazing! Anyway, I was inspired to write a season 1 centred fic that involves a girl who's a little different, so I created the character and I basically love her. And I've already got a sequel in production, yikes. Hope you enjoy! :)

I was such a loner as a kid that it never really bothered me being on my own on the road from about the age of 18 upwards, being a Lancaster and specifically, David Lancaster's daughter, it was easier to get by as a hunter than it would've been otherwise. My Dad was well versed in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts so I always had a defence system if I for some reason wasn't armed with some kind of weapon which was the case at one time or another, it being the most subjective career possibly on the planet so you always had to be prepared. Not to mention even when you have weapons, you have to be prepared for countless possibilities, countless creatures, spirits, whatever, you just need to know what to pack and how to pack it. But I do try not to talk shop. Well, much. 

Okay, well, vital stats, basically, I'm Jamie Lancaster, 24 years old, from England originally but road tripping around the US while my Dad takes care of our part of the world, I'm a Sagittarius with Capricorn rising... totally kidding. Other than that, what is there to say? I guess that I'm known as the tomboy of the hunter circuit, you know, purple hair, like my outfit of choice to be shorts and Doc Martens as I kick monster backside. And I have glasses too, long sighted and short sighted. Other than that, I guess there isn't much left to say apart from starting from the beginning.

I'd just finished wiping out a nest of vampires in Georgia when I was on the tail of a case in Florida that involved a haunted house that was proving to be a little too real. Then as per usual I was searching on my phone for the local motels for a good place to lay my head while I was working, when I'd selected a place that was the closest to the scene, I set off in my light blue 1960 Chevy Corvette for the Sunshine State, I'd only ever been there once before, when I was about twelve and my Aunt and Uncle took me to Disney World, bit of a difference between the two trips now. Another thing about life on the road that to be honest, could get to me so much one day and not even come into mind on others was the lack of companionship, sure I'd been on the road with my Dad from 16 to 18 but the past 6 years I'd been all alone and to be honest, never really found a partner, professional or otherwise. I'd had encounters, sure, sometimes certain hunters were a blast to be around but a lot of the time the people I hooked up with weren't hunters and didn't have a clue I was one because sometimes it's just good to disconnect yourself from it all. I was kind of prepared for a life of encounters, I'd never had a romantic partner of any kind but I'd had some good times with people with a mutual attraction and in my line of work that was as good as I was getting.

I pulled up in the car park of the motel, opening the boot and pulling out my suitcase then closing it again with my free hand before locking it then walked over to check in and get my room key so I could dump all the stuff and gaige the place a little better. The place was hardly the Hilton but it was cheap, close to the crime scene and had a bar, as a hunter those are the bare essentials you look for in a place. When I finally got to my room, I unlocked the door, tossed my suitcase in and collapsed onto the bed still slightly tired from Georgia but knew I had to get up and do something if I wanted to be up and a good time to get myself fired up in the morning. So to get myself freshened up I climbed into the shower, washing the dead man's blood smell away which was always so evident when I'm carrying out a vampire related hunt. When I got out, I pulled on my black skinny jeans, classic Converse and Bowie shirt, denim jacket on top, pushing the glasses up onto my nose before I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed out for a little exploration session. 

It was almost 9 by the time I left the room so I deemed it too late to go and check the scene out, as I was eyeing up the motel bar I was getting more and more of a thirst for Jack and Coke so after deliberating with myself I decided after the week I'd had staking out vampires beforehand that it wouldn't hurt to have a little break so I ventured in and took a seat at the bar, smiling at the barman.

"Jack and Coke on the rocks, please," I told him as I handed him the money, prompting him to prepare the drink as I scoped out the room curiously, it was just something I did in rooms filled of people, you could say a lot about the environment you're in by the strangers surrounding you. As I was daydreaming, I hadn't even realised the barman had placed my drink down in front of me. "Thanks." I smiled politely as I lifted the glass to my lips, letting the harsh tang of whiskey hit the back of my throat and settled into my seat for the night. The bar was only half full it seemed, some guy was hustling some rich looking students at pool and looking very smug about it, the rest seemed to be in a sort of formation that suggested this was a portrait of near enough every night and the faint sound of Springsteen's 'Summer of '69' was filling the bar, sometimes near enough every bar could be the same.

I was nursing my second Jack and Coke when the guy that'd been hustling pool strutted over and when I say strut I mean full on John Travolta Saturday Night Fever kind of strut, I'd met this kind of guy before. Although, truthfully he was incredibly attractive, we're talking leather jacket, plaid shirt, well built, dirty blonde kind of spiked up hair, exquisite jawline and the fullest lips I think I'd ever seen on a guy. 

"Two beers, please," He told the barman, bringing out some of the cash he'd obviously hustled out of those unsuspecting students and handing it over, looking over to a taller guy with longer hair every once in a while. "So, Bowie huh?" He aimed at me, nodding towards my shirt, big strong hands on the bar as he looked at me, quirking an eyebrow. His voice was deep and rugged, it so fit his face somehow.

"Yep." I answered simply with a nod, I could be a little awkward sometimes, especially when the majority of my mind was preoccupied with a case.

"So I got a bet with my brother over there," He lifted his hand to point to the long haired guy waiting for him. "That I can't be defeated at air hockey, wanna get in on it?"

"You sure you're not trying to hustle me like you did those poor little rich guys?" I asked, turning to face him and putting a hand on my hip, quirking an eyebrow questioningly. "Because believe me, I've hustled before and I know the tricks of the trade."

He looked ever so slightly pleasantly surprised as he held out a hand for me to shake. "Dean Winchester, ma'am." 

"Jamie Lancaster." I replied, shaking his hand, chuckling slightly to myself nervously.

"No cash then, I'll make it fair on you." He told me with a smirk plastered across his face as he kept hold of my hand.

"Okay, how about winner gets a quarter from the other for their pick of the jukebox?" I suggested. "Though I might need this back so I can beat you." And with that, I took my hand back.

"Sounds fair," He nodded, taking the beer bottles and leading the way over to his brother. "Come on, you can meet Sam before I pummel your ass." I rolled my eyes but still picked up my drink and followed.

"Sam, Jamie. Jamie, Sam." He introduced us as he handed his brother the other beer, already sipping his own.

"Pleasure." I smiled towards the younger Winchester who seemed a bit quieter and more mild than his bigger older brother.

"You too." He replied, sipping on his beer then clinking his bottle with my glass in a friendly motion.

"So I bet her a quarter for the jukebox I'd win at air hockey." Dean explained to Sam, earning a scoff from his younger brother.

"Dean, you suck though. I remember when we were kids and you won maybe twice." He laughed, shaking his head at his brother who was taking his jacket off, what he was doing with a leather jacket on in one of the hottest places in America was a mystery but on him it sure looked hot.

"That was obviously 'cause I let you win." Dean answered, shaking his head at the longer haired brother.

"Oh sure. I bet." I laughed, bringing the Jack and Coke up to my lips once more. "And if you do win I can pretty much guess what you'd play anyway. Led Zeppelin, Def Leppard, Van Halen, AC/DC, so clearly a classic rock sort of guy."

"Oh wow Dean, she's got you pegged." Sam laughed, clearly amused.

"Gotta say, I'm kind of impressed," Dean nodded with a grin in my direction, it was then I thought just how much I'd love to kiss those lips. "Well put me out of my misery, which Bowie song would you go for?"

"I wouldn't, Fleetwood Mac or Joan Jett and the Blackhearts are my jukebox staples. They never tend to have The Runaways but I do love them." I nodded, my face forming a kind of 'duh' expression. 

"Alright then, screw the air hockey. How haven't I met you sooner?" He asked, biting his lip in a way that drove me crazier and crazier.

"Well I grew up in England, obviously. Now I'm a bit of a nomad, get in the Corvette and drive wherever I like." I replied with a nod, God if only he knew.

"That Corvette was yours? She's such a beauty!" He exclaimed and I hadn't even noticed how much closer we were getting by the second.

"Do you plan on getting a room or?" Sam chimed in sarcastically, shaking his head.

"She's a '60, Grandfather left her to me." I answered with a proud nod, that car was like my baby.

"Mine's a '67 Impala, literally that thing is my life." He replied and I had remembered a black Impala outside.

"Not every day you meet someone with your passion for cars and music," I chuckled before draining my glass. "I'm gonna go grab a Coke, you guys want anything?" I asked, them shaking their heads in reply before I went back to the bar. All I was thinking was how much I fancied Dean, usually when I met someone on the road I was attracted to there wasn't even half of that spark. I looked back to see the boys chatting intently about something and Dean patting Sam on the back as he left, he caught my eye and we waved goodbye before I ordered my Coke then paid for it. What I hadn't noticed was in the time I'd been doing all that, Dean had snuck over to the jukebox and put on the Joan Jett and the Blackhearts classic 'Do You Wanna Touch' so when I turned back to walk over to him, a wave of realisation hit my face as I recognised the opening drum solo all too well.

"God, I never realised how suggestive this song was before." He frowned teasingly as I came back over.

"That is such a lie." I laughed, shaking my head as I sipped my Coke.

"You got me." He answered, putting his hands up in surrender.

"So I didn't even have to thrash you at air hockey in the end." I replied with a wink, what can I say, I was feeling brave. That and I just honestly felt like having fun and if Dean was involved in that fun, great.

"There isn't even a table in the place, I just wanted a reason to come talk to you." He confessed with that same smirk gracing his face.

"You smooth bastard." I laughed, nudging him a little. For a moment, we scanned each others' faces, something about those green eyes and the way the suggestive lines in the song were alarmingly relevant. 

"Talking's fine if you got the time." He replied completely stoic with a shrug and I could not believe what he'd just done.

"You did not just do that." I shook my head then for some reason could not stop laughing.

"You seemed so shy at first and now you're so mean to me!" He exclaimed with a chuckle, earning more laughs from me.

"That's because I thought you were incredibly hot." I told him honestly, in utter disbelief I'd said it after it came out but the small amount of alcohol I'd ingested made me feel braver.

"I came over because I think you are. This individual, nerdy thing, I'm kind of into it." He confessed with another one of those little casual shrugs, the confidence that guy had had absolutely no bounds whatsoever.

"And you think I'm a nerd because?" I enquired, wondering if I was really that obvious.

"The patches on your jacket are a dead giveaway." He replied, simultaneously looking them all over, each of them was a symbol for each Avenger, one of which I had tattooed on my shoulder.

"I love comic books, sue me." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know, you're cute when you do that." He smiled, leaning over to put a hair behind my ear.

"Dean, we hardly know each other, I seriously doubt you'd think I'm cute if you knew me properly." I replied reluctantly, blushing as I realised the reality of the whole situation

"We're both nomads Jamie, we don't have to. In this moment, we know each other well enough." He told me and to be honest, on some level he was right.

"Okay but if you're planning on whipping out Zeppelin IV, my favourite's 'Going to California'"


	2. Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in the last Chapter, Jamie and Dean were going off to spend the night together, or were they? In this one we see the morning after the night before and edge a little closer to finding out a little more about the case and in turn, get a little more of Jamie and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever's reading this, thank you! I've had awesome fun so far creating the character of Jamie and putting her with Dean, seeing how the two interact and match up which is getting more in depth the more I write. And a little bonus is tying in Dean and Jamie's love of classic rock so indulges me in my own, this is far too much fun. :D This one's a little shorter I think but it's just build up for the next chapter which has some MAJOR action coming up in it!

One of the pitfalls of being a heavy sleeper is that I have to set about four alarms within five minutes of one another to properly wake myself up, it's so annoying. That morning was no different, by the time I actually did start to wake myself up I felt myself being pulled into someone else's chest, frowning in confusion I slowly turned my head and came to realise it was Dean from the bar last night. He even looked gorgeous asleep, it wasn't fair. I carefully prised myself out of his arms and got onto my feet then even when I finally was, I leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead just because I couldn't help myself. It was funny, we hadn't slept together, we hadn't even kissed, we'd fallen asleep fully clothed but still had the best time. We listened to records on the vinyl player my Grandma left me, even had a brief little tipsy dance, it was just nice to be with someone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He piped up, giving me the fright of my life, even making me yelp and grab my chest in shock.

"Jesus, Dean! Good morning to you too." I replied, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I stood over the bed.

"You look pretty in the morning." He told me and I swear, his morning voice was even deeper than his normal voice and that was just so sexy to me.

"I was thinking the same about you." I replied with a shy smile, I was probably blushing as well but I'd stopped caring, something about Dean could make you fearless, I didn't quite know what it was.

"Come here for me." He requested, beckoning me with his index finger and that same smooth look in his eye so of course, I trudged over.

"May I help you?" I teased with a grin, hands on hips as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I think you can." He answered, that smirk coming back as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip then brought the legs out from under me and pinned me down under him, causing that yelp to find its way out yet again then the giggles to start.

"Wow, you're strong, aren't you." I whispered, batting my eyelashes.

"I was just thinking how foolish I was to have not kissed you before, should I rectify that?"

"Oh I think so." I replied with a smirk and with that, his lips were upon mine just like that and boy, could those plump lips kiss.

"Now, I've gotta go check on Sammy and explore the wonders Jacksonville, Florida has to offer but I'll see you later, right?" He looked at me expectantly and with a face like that, how could I say no. As if I would anyway.

"I think that could be arranged, yeah." I replied with a nod, thinking how lucky it was that his request coincided with work, I wasn't even sure I'd see him later but was hopeful today would be productive.

"Good. Until next time, blue eyes." He crooned, getting up and shuffling his shoes on then put his leather jacket on, sometimes it was fascinating just watching him like that.

Just when I got up to clear everything away from the night before and get started in the usual hunt routine, I found myself grabbed by the hips and slammed against the door to the room, not too hard but it was enough to make my heart pound over and over again. I could feel Dean's looming presence above me and by God, did I wish for once I didn't have to go and work. He lowered his lips onto mine once again, my arms wrapping around his neck as his hands stayed firmly on my hips, our lips moving almost wantonly against one another, I could've melted right there and then.

"Now that is how you say goodbye." I whispered after we finally pulled away, our foreheads resting together before I moved out of the way of the door so he could leave the room, after he did and I was sure the door was closed, I slid down the wall, awash with feelings. "Oh crap."

After recovering from the morning's events I set to work on my disguise. You see, I'd always had that part down to a fine art, I put it down to community theatre as a child. I always packed a variety of wigs, clothes that could be easily adapted for a character and of course, whenever ID came up I either used the old 'Oops, left it at home' trick or if needs be, I was alright at putting a fake ID together. That morning I decided to go for something a little Gwen Stacyish, school paper kind of thing, journalism student maybe? With the thought in mind, I sorted through the wigs and vetoed blonde straight off, I never seemed to suit it so in the end I went for a black one that went just to my shoulders. Then it was time for sorting some kind of costume out so I went for something a little studious: a light blue jumper with a white shirt underneath and while I'm not fond of skirts, I opted for a plaid one that went down to the knee and some tennis shoes. Perfect.

I slipped into the routine of assembling it all on me pretty fast, all the practice came in handy and while I was getting it all on it gave me enough time to give my Florida accent a practice, that was a thing I'd learned from my Dad: Never use your own accent, it's an easy identifier. I took one quick look in the mirror before heading out, pen and paper in hand as I took the short walk from the motel to the crime scene briskly. The place was littered with yellow crime scene tape, cordoning everything off, police stood in groups chatting away, something that was almost too familiar to me. I pretended to write something in my pad when I was approached by an officer who looked to be around my age, didn't seem like he'd been in the force long and was incredibly shy, something I could tell from the fashion in which he was reluctantly approaching me.

"Can I help you with something ma'am?" The officer asked, looking like he'd been forced into approaching me by other officers.

"Yeah, hi. Bonnie Davis, I'm at Jacksonville U, studying journalism, I'm writing a paper about this case. Think you could help me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes to add affect.

"Well, I don't know if I should be telling you this but as of yet there are no known suspects. Every person that entered that haunted house came out differently, every single one ended up committing more than one homicide, slitting throats, all kinds of grim stuff." He explained, I wrote it down and bit my lip in thought, throat slitting often pointed in the one direction.

"And the people who run the place, what are they like?" I asked, frowning deeply as I looked at him.

"They were the last people to go in, husband and wife, really nice people. Anyway, they go in and check everything, it's all okay then they go home and the husband killed his wife in cold blood." He explained, clearly the work of demons, and boy were those things fun.

"Thank you so much officer, I think I've got all I need." I smiled, earning one in reply from the officer, it was more than enough information to get the wheels set in motion for a demon hunt. Just when the officer was about to speak again, a familiar voice made its way into my ear.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere sweetie!" Dean exclaimed as he put a hand on my shoulder, what the bloody hell was he even doing there? I looked over to Sam who was stood not too far away and he mouthed a 'sorry' to me. "Thanks for taking care of her officer, I think I can take it from here." That rugged voice rang out.

"Afternoon, Miss Davis." The officer nodded before walking back over to where he was before, prompting Dean to turn around and question me.

"Miss Davis, huh?" He quirked an eyebrow as we joined up with Sam and started walking towards the motel.

"Dean, I can explain-" I started, trying to wrack my brain for something I could tell him just for now.

"Funny, I did a little digging on you." He replied, looking completely focused on the point in front of us, Sam was quiet.

"Dean, just can it with the suspense and tell her." Sam finally piped up, causing me to stop and look at them both in confusion.

"I know what you do, who your Father is. Something else we've got in common, going into the family business." He couldn't help but have a smirk tug at his lips.

"You are absolutely kidding me," I shook my head. "You guys are hunters?"

"Sure are." Sam said definitively.

"This is crazy. I guess I'd never heard of you because, well, I don't really tend to socialise with hunters unless we happen to be in the same place." I explained, kind of stunned that I hadn't heard of them before now.

"Your Dad, David Lancaster, he's somewhat of a legend." Dean replied, God he must've been doing some searching if he even knew the half of it.

"He's a good hunter, awful Father though." I scoffed, frowning, let's just say we definitely had our share of problems. "So what did you guys find?" I asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Not much, officers seem to think it's something to do with the trauma, that there's some weird hypnosis thing going on. What did you get?" Dean asked, looking to me.

"Well by the sound of the murders, I think you guys are probably as aware as I am that this is a demon thing. The place needs to be scoped out to see the inner workings of them." I explained, simultaneously trying to work out how to scale the place without offering myself up as a meatsuit.

"We've already exorcised the previous possession victims, it's just making sure the place isn't still a hotbed for future possession." Sam frowned as he explained, he was definitely the quiet but thoughtful one of the two, more of a logical hunter.

"So we're staking it out tonight after the cops have cleared out, all three of us." Dean practically ordered and at that moment I was in disbelief at how they'd just taken to my confession like that, they must've seen some serious shit.


	3. Always Had a Thing for Velma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this one, although they've barely known each other two days, Ms. Lancaster and the Winchesters are quite the team! They're preparing to go and stake out Florida's most realistic haunted house that just happens to be transforming people into demons, how are they going to fare with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I'm writing this I'm also working the cogs with the follow up story which is a total world apart from this one in terms of the content of it which is exciting. I don't think I've ever written this quick in my life to be honest, it's just flowed really well with this one. Anyway, on with the chapter!

In every motel room I've been in in the past 6 years I'd gotten into the routine of piecing together newspaper cuttings from the case, similar ones that had been heard of and everything I'd personally found so I could see it all there in front of me, it was almost like putting a jigsaw puzzle together in a way, all about making the pieces fit. I'd usually have got the ball rolling the night of my arrival but Dean was quite the distraction but by the sounds of things, the Winchester boys were professionals and we could only be a good combination with Sam's brains and Dean's focus. I was chewing on the end of my pen curiously as I tried to piece it all together, sure, we had the bare facts about it but there was already the question of why, what had happened to make the demons assemble such an army?

I was so close to giving up when I heard the door to my room open, Dean and Sam letting themselves in and respectively greeting me, taking a seat on my bed as Dean handed me a cheeseburger.

"Well come in by all means. Thanks by the way." I blinked in surprise, looking at the two brothers sat atop my bed but then started on my burger all the same because I was so damn hungry.

"Natasha Barton, really, Black Widow and Hawkeye?" Dean asked as he pulled one of my fake IDs from under him, so I wasn't the tidiest.

"Yes, they're two badasses and they're best friends, what's not to love? And on a sidenote, I can't believe the mysterious Dean Winchester speaks geek." I replied with a furrowed brow.

"Oh he's a lot more well versed in the language than what you'd think, he just tries to act cool." Sam answered with a vigorous nod. 

"And it works." Dean winked in my direction, popping his collar. 

"Time and a place Winchester, we can flirt all you want once this demon's done for." I replied with my work head on but still gave him a look that said I wasn't all that serious.

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted, causing me to roll my eyes just as I finished my burger, tossing the tinfoil in the bin as I did so.

"So, bottom line, we need to find where these demons are operating from inside the house and cut it off." Sam observed as I watched his eyes glance over all my findings curiously.

"A lot simpler than usual." Dean replied, getting a grunt of agreement from Sam.

"Probably because you guys did a lot of the legwork with the victims and exorcised the already possessed." I added, pulling the desk chair to me to sit on, leaning forward to face the boys.

"To be fair, we'd been here a day before." Dean pointed out.

"Ah, had a prior engagement in Georgia with a nest of vampires and when you have a blood phobia it tends to take a tiny bit longer." I shuddered at the thought, never was great with vampires for that reason. Well that and the razor sharp teeth and wanting to drink my blood.

"Kinda like you with the flying." Sam grinned, nudging his brother.

"Just wait until we encounter a clown, Sammy." Dean retorted, followed by an eyeroll.

"Oh I'm right there with you Sam, Mum took me to the circus when I was six, I still have the worst nightmares about it." I shuddered.

"They're freaky as hell, right?" Sam replied looking relieved at someone finally agreeing with him.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but we getting going any time soon?" Dean inquired, holding his hands up.

"Alright, cool it Fred." I rolled my eyes playfully as I got up from the chair and slipped my denim jacket on then laced up my Doc Martens, gun in each pocket just in case.

"As in Flintstone?" He asked, folding his arms, clearly amused.

"As in dodgy blonde hair, orange ascot, constantly barking orders to the rest of the gang." And I hadn't realised it until I said it but the last one was so true although I did find Dean's authority more alluring than I cared to admit.

"His girlfriend was hot, cannot complain," Dean raised an eyebrow. "Although Daphne was smokin', I can't deny that Velma had a little something about her, there was definitely something underneath that orange sweater worth looking at. Always had a bit of a secret thing for Velma."

"Although the sweater comment was kind of piggish, I think that was weirdly profound." I replied with a laugh and it kind of was in a Dean sort of way.

"And you are without doubt a Velma." He answered and it even made me blush. What was that guy even doing to me.

"I'm in utter disbelief you guys are discussing a cartoon in such depth." Sam quirked an eyebrow as we left my room, starting off towards the place.

"Sam, it's art. Stone cold brilliant art." I answered, feeling a hand touch mine and looking down to see it was Dean's, making me smile inwardly as I took it.

"Whatever you say, Jamie." He replied as we got to the place, it not looking any different on first look. "Lock pick?" He asked.

"Got it!" Dean and I both answered in unison then nervously chuckled as I put mine back in my pocket, our hands still entwined which I was none too sure Sam had noticed in the darkness.

"Yeah, mine's a little bigger." Dean smirked, twirling the thing in his hand.

"Ha, funny." I replied, urging him to go forward by putting my hand on his back then we all ducked under the police tape, Sam and I playing look out while Dean worked away at the lock then as soon as we heard the click that suggested Dean had unlocked the door, we all filed in, my hand on my gun instinctively because you really do just never know.

The place was actually kind of campy in that it was what your normal sort of haunted house looked like: cobwebs, skeletons, the full works, the last place you'd like for a demon in. I couldn't help but think how good of a curveball that was to throw.

"Ah!" I yelped, pulling out my gun and scanning the room with it to hand. "Okay, what just goosed me? Come the hell out!" 

"Guilty," Dean admitted, putting his hands up in surrender. "Jeez, you're kind of scary in these situations."

"Sorry, I thought you might've been a demon or something." I shook my head with a chuckle, placing the gun back in my pocket.

"Hey guys, check it out." Sam suggested as he pushed open a door that seemed to lead to the basement of the place. "Dressing room, police must've passed it off, place looks untouched." He observed, poking his head in the door and scanning through with his torch.

"Might as well check it out, could find myself a Halloween costume in there." Dean nodded, chuckling at his own joke as we all went down the stairs and looked through the place. There was an endless supply of face paint, all kinds of 'scary' costumes and props, there didn't look to be anything out of the ordinary at first until my eyes darted over to the corner.

"Is it me or does that skeleton look a little too lifelike?" I asked, curiously going to look the thing over then the last thing I remember was black smoke pouring out of it and after that it was all a blur.


	4. Let's Take Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Jamie were scoping out the haunted house after dark to see if there were any remaining demon spirits and it just so happens there was one remaining one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the final one! I got so excited with the plot of this chapter and the way the planning of the follow up story's going that I thought no time like the present! As always, thanks to anyone who reads, you're awesome. :) And there's a bit of Second Person POV in here too because I quite honestly thought it'd be a better way to show what happens to her and it's a little difficult to do demonic possession in first person narrative, just a little fyi there! And some of the things mentioned in this chapter will be answered in the follow up. :D

****

Jamie clutched her chest as the demon spirit took over her body, rendering her defenseless in her own body against the spirit of the demon, it was almost as if she'd been put into a cage while the demon was prancing around in her skin with her voice probably being a total bitch because demons usually were. Both Winchester boys launched for her but the demon within her's strength was at a point where she effortlessly pushed them both away with one hand and they hit the floor, creating a thud in unison.

"Oh, now now boys, is that really how you say hello?" She tutted, biting her lip, this one already seemed like a vixen type to Sam and Dean.

"To bitches like you? Always." Dean growled, baring his teeth, unable to stand that a girl he'd become so fond of was being held back by this monster.

"Ah Dean, always the Winchester with the colourful mouth. You wouldn't believe some of the things your little girlfriend's been thinking about your mouth, it's almost sinful." She crooned, taking a seat on the table and folding one leg over the other.

"Shut up." Dean spat back scornfully, wondering why the demon hadn't thought to reach for the guns and blow their brains out yet.

"Oh but come on, you like her voice, don't you? I tell you what Dean, I wouldn't be getting involved with her if I were you, some of the things going on in this brain are so dark. And the guilt, the craving of acceptance, the loneliness, that happy go lucky persona is such a suit of armour." The demon chuckled darkly, tossing her head back before looking back to the boys and folding her arms.

"Why don't you just kill us and get it over with, huh?" Sam challenged her, the look on his face almost desperate, the suspense was torture, they'd already pretty much both come to terms with their fate.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Oh naive little Sammy Winchester. You two have ruined everything, you got rid of all of my family, all the ones who were getting out of this house and getting out into the world. I have nothing, zilch, nada, you made me an orphan and for that, I'm gonna make you both suffer painfully and slowly." She smirked darkly as she paced the floor in front of them and stopped in front of Dean then crouched.

"Hmm, I can see why you're so desirable to this one. But what the hell is Dean Winchester doing with a good girl, hmm?" She asked, as if to an audience. 

"I believe that's none of your God damned business." Dean replied and became almost conflicted as she moved closer.

"Your loyalty touches me, really." She mocked sarcastically, their foreheads resting but she'd failed to notice that Sam had slid his torch over to Dean then within seconds of that he hit the demon on the head just hard enough to knock her out but not to the point where it would cause damage when Jamie regained possession of the body.

"Last one, lucky." Dean observed as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs and out of the house with Sam in tow. He knew it wasn't important but his mind kept flashing back to what the demon had said about her inner pain and it really worried him, he'd known the girl barely even two days but with life being on the road as it was he knew they'd probably hardly ever be in the same place at once again so he had to grab opportunities as they came.

"That must've hurt dude, I'm sorry. With how much you like her and that ass of a demon talking smack like that." Sam answered with his hands shoved in his pockets as he followed closely behind.

"Don't worry about. In about ten minutes the thing's gonna be out of her, as soon as we get into the room I need you to draw me a Devil's Trap, I'm gonna tie her up and prep the book." Dean ordered and it was becoming something they was definitely getting used to.

"I can do that," Sam nodded then looked at his older brother. "So are you planning on, you know pursuing her and all that traditional stuff?"

"I have no idea. It'd be nice to have something, you know, a little normal." Dean mused as he kicked open the door to the room he and Sam were sharing.

"You're hunters, it wouldn't be exactly ordinary." Sam scoffed as he took a marker out of his bag and stood on the chair as he quickly drew a Devil's Trap on the ceiling while Dean made sure he had the right pages for the exorcism.

"Ordinary in our own little dysfunctional way." Dean replied and Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"Years and years my brother has meaningless sex, hardly any meaningful relationships and now he wants to have a functioning dysfunctional relationship that could possibly be long distance judging by our career paths, are you sure you're not possessed too?" Sam teased, earning a death glare from his brother as he hopped off the chair and shoved it in Dean's direction before Dean propped a possessed Jamie up in the chair and tied her to it with rope, directly underneath the Trap. 

"Sammy, do me a huge favour and shut up." Dean remarked as he tightened the very last knot then stepped back, admiring his handiwork.

"I just think it's cool is all." Sam shrugged, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Nice work Dean but I'd have preferred handcuffs. So would she." The demon finally piped up, lifting her head groggily but still as much fight in her as ever.

"I'm getting mighty tired of that smartass mouth." He replied, the book open on the corresponding page in preparation.

"Come on sweetie, I thought you boys liked to play," She pouted before looking to the ceiling. 

"Oh we do and this is a little game I like to call taking a demon bitch out." He answered with that smug smirk as he began the exorcism, the demon contorting and groaning every moment as he continued. 

"Baby, you're rough. I like that." The demon growled, almost out of breath when Dean had stopped to check up on the progress of getting that thing out of there. He finally finished, the black smoke pouring out of Jamie's mouth and dropping out in the floor, bursting into flames.

****

When I finally came to, I was laying atop of a bed in a room that it became apparent to me was not my own. My eyes scanned the room, Sam on the couch sleeping like a log, Devil's Trap on the ceiling and Dean asleep behind me with his arms wrapped around me. I barely remembered any of it and felt I'd slept so much but was still tired.

"And Ladies and Gentleman, she is back!" Dean exclaimed in a whisper behind me.

"How do you always do that?" I asked, jumping out of my skin as I had that morning.

"It's a gift. Although, you being possessed by demon, not so great." He shook his head as if trying to shake the memories of the whole situation out of it.

"God, what did I do?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

"Well you threw me and Sam across a room and were just really cocky, complete asshole really. And you said some horrible stuff about yourself." He told me suddenly seriously at the end.

"Oh dear God, what did the demon say about me?" I asked, knowing that it could've pretty much said anything and it'd be viewed pretty negatively.

"Just that you lived with guilt, loneliness and craved acceptance, yeah, did I mention she was a bitch?" He frowned, looking glad to be rid of it.

"So I've been totally useless on the case and the demon told you about my bad stuff, this is just ideal." I groaned before sighing and getting up.

"Hey, she didn't give specifics, she just said those words and if you're not ready to tell me now that is totally fine, I'm not even close to ready to tell you my stuff so why should we delve into that right now when we could be having fun? And you weren't useless at all." I think I liked Dean in that moment more than ever.

"You are wonderful, you know that?" I replied, the sigh this time of a more swooning nature.

"Fully aware." He retorted with a grin, looking pleased with himself.

"Come on, let's leave Sam to sleep." I whispered, grabbing Dean's hand and leading him out of the room.

"So what do you suggest we do to keep ourselves entertained?" He asked as we strolled leisurely in the direction of what seemed like the parking lot.

"Well, you could show me the famous Impala, I'd love to see her." I suggested, arms wrapping around me instinctively.

"Ah of course," He lit up and took my hand, leading me over to the black shiny car which I had to admit was completely gorgeous. "Baby, meet, well, my other baby."

"Oh Dean Winchester, you smooth talker," I rolled my eyes while I squeezed his hand. "She is a beauty though, I have to say."

"Look, I'm not good at relationships that last more than a night but I want this to be something, you and me." He even seemed nervous saying that and it was so adorable.

"Me too. On both counts. Living such a solitary life you can become cold and cut yourself off and for such a long time I did. Now with you, I feel like I don't have to be Jamie the hunter or Jamie the kooky girl, they're parts of me but they're not all of me, everything's a lot simpler to me when we're together." I told him and it was so true, over a time I'd built up a barrier and somehow he seemed to have hacked at it until he got through.

"How's this gonna work? With being on the road and stuff. I mean, you could come with us. Sorry, it's been a while since I've actually had a continuing situation." Dean asked, the look of total innocence and naivety in that moment was such a weird thing to see but at the same time was endearing, we were both so new at this.

"I can't. At least not for now, I'm searching for something in particular and it's something I just need to do on my own. I'll tell you about it one day. Other than that, if we happen to have crossed paths again we'll meet, let the other know when we change phones so we can talk like that and I guess that's it. For now anyway." I explained, at that moment it was all I could think of, never been that good at thinking on the spot.

"I guess that sounds doable. Hey, you know what, you're missing the best part of Baby," And with that he unlocked the car and opened the back door for me. "That upholstery is just something else, isn't it?"

"I don't know who I'm more jealous of, you or the car." I replied with a laugh, running my hands down the smooth leather. We caught each other's stare and in that moment, my heart felt like it might jump right out of my chest. "Dean, I have a suggestion."

"And what would that suggestion be?" He inquired, thinking I hadn't noticed his hand sneakily dancing up my thigh.

"Well, I'm leaving for Colorado in the morning and considering it might be a while before we're actually face to face again, I think we should maybe make tonight memorable if you know what I mean." I suggested, biting my lip as I did so then Dean wasted no time in implying that he'd thought my drift when he lay me down gently on the backseat, straddling me as his hands cupped both of my cheeks.

"I'll give you something to remember." He promised before kissing me lightly at first then built up to the passion setting in, his tongue slipping in as I ran my hands all over his chest, my breathing becoming heavy and uneven as it continued.

THE END


End file.
